


[Photoset] День имперской славы

by Tinnaris, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darth Vader & Kylo Ren, Dolls, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Photography, Photoset, Photoset with a plot, Romance, The Empire won, WTF Kombat 2021, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnaris/pseuds/Tinnaris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Ежегодно в день решающей победы Империи вся галактика отмечает День имперской славы; Кайло думает, что праздник — лучшее время для того, чтобы познакомить двух самых важных для него людей.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Grand Inquisitor/Darth Vader, Wilhuff Tarkin/Darth Vader (past)
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158536
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Челлендж Кайло и Хакса





	[Photoset] День имперской славы

**Author's Note:**

> Фигурки Hasbro 3.75": Kylo Ren (The Force Awakens - Snow Mission), General Huх (The Last Jedi), Darth Vader, Grand Inquisitor.

— Вы потанцуете со мной, генерал?

— Рен! Ты собрался танцевать со мной в шлеме? Это, в конце концов, неприлично!

— …

— Ты не собираешься снимать это глупое ведро? Тогда я сам его сниму!

— Хакс, я _(неразборчиво)_.

— Что? Кайло, говори громче, я не слышу тебя из-за музыки.

— _(громким шепотом)_ Хакс, я не могу снять шлем.

— Что? Ты опять что-то сделал со своим лицом?!

— Нет, нет, не волнуйся. Я… в общем, у меня закончилось средство для укладки, а сегодня тут будут важные гости, и я хотел кое с кем тебя познакомить…

— О.

Неразборчивый звук, похожий на шмыганье носом.

— _(мягче)_ Ты хотел меня с кем-то познакомить? С кем-то важным для тебя?

— Да, вот и он. Пойдем!

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744216976392202/3.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809743968757481472/1.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744165545443328/2.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744252950675516/4.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744291017654272/5.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744326401458196/6.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744357312692234/7.jpg)

— Дедушка!

— Кайло.

— Дедушка, я хочу тебе кое-кого представить. Это мой Армитаж!

— _(слегка закатывая глаза)_ Генерал Армитаж Хакс, сэр. Очень рад познакомиться, сэр. Кайло много о вас рассказывал.

— _(негромко)_ Могу себе представить... Мне тоже очень приятно, генерал. Я тоже наслышан о вас — как о самом молодом генерале Империи с блестящим послужным списком.

— Благодарю вас, сэр!

— _(задумчиво)_ Вы напоминаете мне моего хорошего друга, генерал...

Небольшая пауза.

— Дедушка, я сделал себе новый меч! Посмотришь?

— Конечно, внук, показывай.

Треск светового меча.

— Хм-м, интересная форма. Узнаваемая – теперь нас наконец-то будут различать, когда мы будем появляться в клубах дыма. Нам надо как-нибудь выбраться на миссию вместе, Кайло. А потом вы с Армитажем можете приехать ко мне в замок. Например, на выходные — я как раз закончил отделывать гостевую комнату.

— Конечно, дедушка!

— С радостью, сэр.

— Что ж, не буду мешать вам веселиться. Хорошего праздника!

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744390683099146/8.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744434345672714/9.jpg)

Через некоторое время на другом краю танцпола.

— Потанцуете со мной, Гранд-инквизитор?

— Лорд Вейдер. Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Да ладно тебе, в честь праздника!

— Это же не ограничится танцами. А в прошлый раз…

— А. Прошлый раз. Слушай, но я же извинился, и не единожды!

— Он извинился! Ты ударил меня током в самый… самый ответственный момент!

— Это не я, у меня контакт отпаялся. Я припаял его на следующий же день! И сегодня все проверил два раза.

— Как самонадеянно.

— Так ты потанцуешь со мной?

— Куда же я денусь…

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744475223621642/10.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744517149491210/11.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744549873319966/12.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744593511907358/13.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744628231569408/14.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744667326808084/15.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744704890994708/16.jpg)

— Кайло.

— Мм-хм?

— У тебя же не закончилось средство для волос, правда? Ты просто хотел быть сегодня в шлеме, как лорд Вейдер.

— Я… _(осторожно)_ Может быть.

— Эй, я не смеюсь над тобой. Твой дед — это и правда нечто особенное. Наверное, будь у меня такой предок, я тоже ходил бы в шлеме.

— Если бы Таркин носил шлем, ты бы сделал себе такой же.

— Возможно. Кайло… Ты похож на него. Не на Таркина — на лорда Вейдера.

— А ты напомнил ему Таркина.

— _(оживленно)_ Правда? Откуда ты знаешь?

— Он всегда грустит, когда вспоминает о гранд-моффе. И в то же время он любит о нем рассказывать — ты можешь расспросить его, когда мы приедем в замок.

— Мы не побеспокоим его? Я не побеспокою?

— Нет, Хакс, ты ему понравился. Он редко кого приглашает к себе — в его замке бываю только я и пара его старых друзей. Так что не переживай об этом.

— Хорошо. Пойдем, потанцуем еще?

— Тебя не смущает, что я в шлеме? Я сниму его, когда мы вернемся в комнаты.

— Ну… ты можешь не снимать его, если хочешь. При условии, что ты снимешь все остальное.

— _(шокированно)_ Хакс!

— Да, Кайло?

— Мне так повезло с тобой.

— _(улыбаясь)_ В самом деле. А теперь идем танцевать — в конце концов, сегодня праздник!

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744735824379914/17.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776796065781383179/809744767692701716/18.jpg)


End file.
